


The Labyrinth

by gracca_amorosa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracca_amorosa/pseuds/gracca_amorosa
Summary: You adventure into a labyrinth, and what you find is ROMANCE
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	The Labyrinth

You go into the Labyrinth sometimes, a few times a year, and always of your own volition. The first time you were chosen randomly to explore the place, you were told it was for the Minotaur, and the thought terrified you. All of the others who were sent to the Minotaur always made their way back, but they were changed somehow, quiet about their experience, dirty and tired but as far as you know no worse for wear. But still. Their silence, their long, distracted stares, these were signs that something happened that was not to be trusted.  
You laugh as you think of this, every time you pass the large arch that signaled the start of the Labyrinth. Back then you had to be brought to the winding walls, and now you strode with confidence along them. 

There were no twists and turns in the Labyrinth, no dead ends; there was nowhere for the Minotaur to hide. There was nowhere for you to hide from the Minotaur. You are more than fine with this.

You wander down the gently curving turns of the Labyrinth and take your time doing so; there are flowers that grow here, some naturally but others you requested over time. He decorates for you, these flowers and rare statues and flocks of bright birds. You are not sure where he gets them from. You do not ask. But they are there.

After a few hours you hear a rustle. The quiet sound of large hoofs moving. Moving air as he sniffs you out. You are close to the center of the Labyrinth.

A few more tightly coiled turns and you are there. Standing in front of you is the Minotaur, large, back turned to you, but his head is cocked to the side and his little pointed ears are cocked in your direction. Slowly he turns more, and he catches sight of you. His shoulders, for a moment tense, relax when you smile. You are together again, finally, after so many months apart.

You move forward and your arms encircle his softly furred waist, slim for something so big and you press your face into the small of his back - that is as far as you can reach. He crouches down on his bull's legs and you kiss up his muscled back, slide your arms around his neck and he lifts you up, taking you over to the soft rush bed he always has prepared.

It is covered in flowers too, and he stretches out and the movement releases the smell of the blooms. You curl into him and rest your head on his shoulder, gently kissing up his neck and his snout, and he holds your head in his large hands. You stay like this for several moments, wanting to be so close to him, wanting to stay with him all day and all night long, and you settle back into his arms and fall asleep.


End file.
